


Blood and Beethoven

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-03
Updated: 2002-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is haunted by nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Beethoven

## Blood and Beethoven

by Ruby

[http://www.geocities.com/rubyswritings ](http://www.geocities.com/rubyswritings)

* * *

Title: Blood and Beethoven  
Author: Ruby   
E-mail: rubysslash@prodigy.net   
Website: <http://www.geocities.com/rubyswritings> Disclaimer: They're not mine and I promise to give `em back... eventually. Archive: Sure just let me know where.  
Category: first time, angst, romance  
Rating: G   
Spoilers: Hourglass   
Summary: Lex is haunted by nightmares. Feedback: As necessary as air.   
Author's notes: I just liked the title, so I made up a story to go with it. Special thanks to Lady Angel for the great beta. All other mistakes are my own. 

* * *

Slowly opening his fists, Lex concentrated on the tacky, sticky sensation of the drying blood on his skin. The rapidly cooling fluid made his fingers resist as he tried to pull them apart. It was his blood. It was the blood of others. It was on his clothes, on his hands... on his soul. And Lex didn't think he'd ever be able to wash it away. Had a feeling that he wouldn't even try. 

He heard himself laughing, recognizing the hollow, empty sound of a mind that had been pushed too far. Of a man that had finally given up, given in... let go. Let go of the idea of happiness and settled for victory, of the simple act of winning. And Lex _had_ won. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd won or whom he'd beaten and he had a feeling that it didn't really matter anymore. That nothing really mattered anymore. 

Spreading both arms out to his sides, Lex stood in desolation and looked to the sanguine sky, smiling the smile of the not quite sane. Yes, he had won but a tiny, almost forgotten, voice in his mind asked if it was worth what he'd lost. 

* * *

Lex woke with a start, skin cool and sticky with sweat, not blood. He'd checked. Fumbled with an uncooperative bedside lamp until light flooded his still dark room, letting him confirm that it had indeed been, just a nightmare. 

Running a hand over his face and head, Lex pushed out of bed, pulling on clothes before he even registered what he was doing. Stopped for a second, with one shoe on and one in his hand, until deciding that his body had the right idea. He didn't need anymore sleep and getting out of the mansion seemed like a hell of a good plan. 

The nightmare, what he could remember of it, had left him anxious and unsettled. He remembered being alone, a feeling of both triumph and utter bereavement. He remembered blood. And even as he slipped on his coat and jogged down the stairs, he caught himself wiping his hands against expensive wool. It was to get the sweat off his palms, he told himself without a hope of actually believing it. 

Shaking his head and quickening his step, Lex made it to the garage in record time. Sliding behind the wheel of the silver Porsche, he rolled down the windows before letting the cold November night lure him away. 

He took in a sharp breath as the frigid air whipped into the car. It made his chest ache and his hands numb, but he didn't care. The wind was helping the disturbing vision recede, even though it was doing little to dispel the feeling of blood on his skin. 

Pulling to the side of the road was the only way Lex could resist the urge to slam his foot down on the gas pedal in an attempt to out run these new demons. Getting out and walking was an act of sheer desperation. He had to find a way to get rid of these thoughts. Cruel, damning thoughts of power and control. Thoughts, that if he made into reality, would put blood on his hands just as surely as his nightmare did. 

Stumbling a bit, Lex looked up only to see the Kent farm in front of him. He wasn't surprised. After all, where else would he go? From the second he had woken, he'd just wanted a safe haven to hide in for a while. And if there was one person on this earth that would keep him safe, it was Clark. 

Easily finding the barn in the darkness, Lex slipped inside to discover warm light and soft music spilling down from the loft. Keeping his back to the door, he listened as Beethoven's _Fur Elise_ flowed over him like water. Beautifully sad notes penned by a man who seemed destined to live a tortured life. Lex could relate and he wondered if Clark could too. 

He wondered if that's why Clark was listening to it in the first place, the need to relate to something... to someone. Decided that he'd come all this way so he might as well find out. He climbed the stairs in silence, taking a moment to look the boy over. 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Clark looked deeply sad and painfully beautiful, a living reflection of the music he listened to. Lex didn't know what had him sitting out here in the middle of the night and it really wasn't important. What was important was that he didn't have to sit alone. 

Walking over and sinking to the ground, Lex settled himself comfortably before glancing up to meet Clark's eyes. They were sorrowful, full of understanding, and not a hint of surprise. It was as if he'd been waiting for Lex to show up, and now that he had they could continue this strange night together. 

"You should be wearing gloves," Clark admonished, reaching out but giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted. 

Lex didn't move, didn't even dare to breathe, as Clark took his hands. Watched as he used his own warmth to rub away the cold. Sighed in relief as Beethoven's liquid music and Clark's quiet strength were able to wash away the blood when Lex couldn't do it himself. 

It made him send up a silent prayer that Clark would continue to keep him safe from the world, and the world safe from him. Sent up a thank you when Clark tugged him closer, answering his prayer as wordlessly as he'd asked. 


End file.
